Fate Testarossa/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Voldemort (by SPARTAN 119) Riddle Mansion, Little Hangleton, UK Lord Voldemort stood outside the old Riddle House, which he was using as a head quarters as all of his Death Eaters apparated to his side. Suddenly, a blonde-haired woman in a tight fitting black outfit, carrying a large axe on the end of a staff flew in and landed in front of Voldemort "This is Fate Testarossa of the Time-Space Administration Bureau", Fate said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle You are under arrest for 11539 counts of murder and 42535 counts of illegal use of magic, including repeated cases of using magic to control the actions of an individual." Voldemort turned to Fate, "You dare call me by that name?! Foolish girl, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?! I am Lord Voldemort, the one who has walked further down the path to immortality than any man!", he said, before he raised his wand and yelled Avada Kedavra!" Fate flew out of the way of the beam of light, which impacted a nearby field, exploding and creating a large crater. Several of the Death Eaters raised their wands, but Fate shouted "Plasma Lancer". At once, dozens of beams of energy flew at the Death Eaters, impacting in a flash of fire. The blast, however, only knocked them unconcious, as Fate's device was only set on non-lethal mode. Voldemort walked out of the blast, apparently unharmed. With a wave of her magical device, Bardiche, Fate bound Voldemort in glowing rings of magic, holding him suspended in midair. Second later, however, Voldemort freed himself by transfiguring the bindings into snakes. Undeterred, Fate set Bardiche to lethal mode and yelled "Thunder Bullet!", firing a glowing ball of yellow energy from Bardiche, catching Voldemort clean in the chest and causing him to explode in a ball of flames. When the smoke cleared, however, Voldemort was practically uninjured. The Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed towards Fate. At once, all the windows on the Riddle house shattered, flying towards Fate. "Thunder Rage!", Fate yelled, sending down lightning on every glass shard, and Voldemort himself. All of the glass pieces melted and fell to the ground, but Voldemort was protected by a glowing dome of light. Fate readied another attack, yelling "Plasma Lancer" as a massive beam of energy flew from in front of her. The entire Riddle House exploded in a flash of fire, leaving a smoking crater in the center. Voldemort lay on his back in the middle of the crater. Fate activated the energy scythe on Bardiche and flew at Voldemort, ready to strike and make sure he was dead. However, Voldemort got up and raised his wand, yelling "Avada Kedavra", firing a beam of green light at Fate, the struck her in the chest. Fate fell out of the air, dead before she hit the grounds. WINNER: Lord Voldemort Bonus Chapter: Nanoha's Revenge A couple hours later Nanoha was filled with a fury that left no more room for tears. She was going to kill the one took Fate from her. She was going to make him suffer for what he did. Little did Nanoha or Voldemort know Fate had known there was a good chance she might fall in this mission, and had performed an ancient magic that, if she died, would give Nanoha the power to avenge her. She had located Voldemort. He was still the Riddle House, having magically repaired the structure. Nanoha fired a blast of energy from her magical device, Raising Heart, blowing a hole in the newly rebuilt roof, into the same room as Voldemort. "You know, Lord Voldemort", Nanoha said, "Normally, I do not approve of killing... I believe in second chances... But after you took Fate from me... I realized that there are some people who are simply too evil be redeemed... people that must be removed from this world .... people like you!" Voldemort laughed and said, "So, you think your righteousness and love will be enough to defeat me. You are just like that old fool Dumbledore and his little lackey, Harry Potter. That is why you will never realize there is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to wield it." Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra" firing a jet of green light at Nanoha. As the death curse neared her, however, something unexpected happened. A glowing yellow shield, like Fate's appeared around Nanoha, bouncing the curse away. In the glow of the shield, Nanoha though she could see a faint reflection of Fate. This brought a tear to Nanoha's eyes "Weak am I?", Nanoha asked, pointing to the tear than ran down her cheek, "Why, because I feel grief for a lost loved one? That I cared for another? You... You never knew the feeling of being loved, you never knew the suffering of loss either, you seek eternal life, yet you never knew what it feels like to be alive! Thanks to my love for Fate, I will not rest until one of us is dead. Whether by me, or another who loved one of your thousands of victims, your life of hatred and evil will end!" At that, Nanoha flew into the the air and activate her Magical Device, Raising Heart, which spoke and said, "Lethal mode active". Nanoha then shouted "STARLIGHT BREAKER!!!", and unleashed a massive beam of energy. The Riddle house, and Voldemort himself were engulfed in a massive explosion, perhaps a large as a small tactical nuclear weapon. Expert Opinions The expert opinions gave this match to Voldemort for the instant lethality of his Avada Kedavra curse and his ability to move instantaneously by apparation. The bonus section was an addition piece added showing how Nanoha might react to the loss of Fate, likely in a manner quite similar to Harry with the loss of his parents. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage